Tattoos and Sunsets
by smo12987
Summary: Jacob sat down beside her and sighed. "I tried to stop them Leah." Leah leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "yeah, some guardian angel you are." she whispered.


**Tattoos and Sunsets**

"Please Sam don't do this!" Leah pleaded.

Leah watched as Sam looked down at her and frowned, she knew that this had to be done. There were no excuses. To be part of the pack, she had to have it completed within 24 hours of transformation.

Jared came up and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Dude, maybe we should skip Leah, she's a girl-"

Sam shrugged Jared's hand off, "She is also a wolf, and that matters more."

Sam looked at Leah again who had tears welling up in her eyes. She knew for a fact that they wouldn't fall. She was too prideful to let anyone, let alone Sam Uley see her cry. Her father had the heart attack yesterday that in a few hours also took his life. Her and Seth barely had time to grieve when they phased into large wolves. Seth had loved it at first until he felt his sister's emotions and then in the next moment read her thoughts. Their father and his death still weighing on her mind and heart.

Sam and the others were just able to get them to phase back to human shortly before the sun began to rise. It was embarrassing to say the least; she was completely naked and was hunched to ground near a tree. It was Jacob that stripped of his shirt and offered it to her, she had never been more thankful. It was then at that moment that with everyone present, Sam began to give the speech and rules of the pack. Seth listened intently hanging on every word Sam had to say. She would growl at every other rule Sam spoke.

Fallow orders commanded by their Alpha Sam Uley…Growl

Be prompt at all pack meetings and patrol shifts…another growl.

Sam tired of the interruptions finally explained that now that they have phased, they would also need to initiate themselves within the pack, by cutting their hair short and printing their bodies with the Quileute tribal tattoo.

Leah hadn't growled at this declaration, no in fact she froze, and all eyes were on her. Moments passed that seemed like hours but were only seconds. Finally Leah looked at him and stared from underneath her long black tresses and whispered one word…

"No."

And that's where they are now, Sam had emphatically said yes and walked away. It's been two hours and the pack was finally finished with Seth, it was Leah's turn and Sam had commanded that Jared and Paul not let her leave. She had tried on more than one occasion to escape until finally giving up to begging Sam. Begging was something Leah Clearwater did not do. But there she was pulling in his arm in a last ditch effort of freedom. She had grown her hair out like her mother's because she was everything Leah strived to be. She would never mark herself with a tattoo, the idea of a mark on her body she couldn't erase sickened her, and the horrible fact that the mark is being issued by Sam didn't help one iota.

Jared and Paul had forced her down into the chair and Emily was walking over with the scissors, great of all people, Emily had to be the one to cut her hair, not only did she take her fiancé, but her cousin seemed to add her long hair to the list with satisfaction.

Emily knelt down close to her ear, "it will be over shortly Leah, just hold still please."

Leah scowled at her as best she can with a pair of hands holding her down to the small wooden chair in the center of Sam and Emily's dining room. "Emily, please…don't cut it…please."

Emily looked back at Sam with a question on his face; he nodded affirming to cut the hair.

Leah stopped and watched silently as Emily came over and snipped once, long locks fell silently to the hard wood floor, fallowed shortly by a large teardrop on top of them.

Everyone watched silently as she cried with each lock of hair that fell. Leah no longer struggled causing Jared and Paul to move silently away and watch in horror at the girl before them changing. Her mean and rude comments they could deal with, but with tears, nobody knew what to say.

Eventually the sound of hair cutting stopped and so did Leah's tears…but it wasn't over. The tattoo was next. Paul who was the tattoo artist had his kit setup and waiting. He, also like Emily looked to Sam for confirmation. A silent nod was all he received.

Jacob tried to intervene for her and Leah was grateful, he came up and stood in front of her like the china wall, not going to be knocked down. Leah gripped the back of his shirt in her tight fist hoping he could sway Sam into letting her go. An argument consisted of the two and it seemed as neither were backing down, that was until Sam Alpha commanded Jacob to move out of the way.

Jacob fought internally, you could see his body shaking from the effort, but it was useless. He eventually gave in and moved to the side. Leah screamed, "No, please!" and held onto the front of his shirt. Jacob looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Leah."

Sam grew frustrated, "Leah you will sit in that chair and quietly get that tattoo!" his voice commanded like it did with Jacob only moments ago. Her body jerked to the chair and every time she tried to voice her cry for help, nothing would come out, it was painful to try and speak or stand. Everyone watched on as the strongest woman they knew fell apart all in one moment.

Four hours later…

Leah sat quietly as she listened to waves crashing against the cliff beneath her, she watched in rapt fascination wishing she could move just as freely as the water. However her cliff of rocks was Sam Uley and she would always keep crashing into him.

Rustling of leaves behind her told her she was no longer alone. Turning around she could See Jacob walking through the bushes. He grinned and then slowly it faded as he took in her dark demeanor. He sat down beside her and sighed.

"I tried to stop them Leah."

Leah leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "some guardian angel you are."

Jacob laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in companionable silence. As the sun fell behind the water, the two realized how alone they truly were. Leah leaned up and looked at Jacob who found a mysterious fascination with her lips. Leaning forward their breaths mingled the closer their faces came. Slowly within inches of each other their lips touched. For a brief moment nothing mattered to Leah, not the pain in her heart, not the hurt from Sam and Emily, not the Loss of her father and life, as she knew it. Nothing mattered except for the soft lips touching hers. Jacob's hand traveled up her arm and around her neck under her short hair, pulling her closer to him. Leah allowed it and pushed into him, her right hand gripping his shirt.

The two broke away and gasped for much needed air. Leah's forehead fell against Jacob's chest while his chin rested upon her head. His hand traveling up and down her back to calm the shacking that matches his own. Leah swallows and leans up.

"What was that?" She asked.

Jacob clenched his jaw and looked down, "I don't know."

Leah looked at Jacob and could read the confusion on his face plainly, she knew he regretted the kiss.

"I won't say anything." She said softly.

Jacob looked back at her and confirmed her suspicion of regret when he answers, "thank you."

Somehow through meetings and battles, they keep their thoughts to their selves and never speak or think of that moment on the cliff again. Leah continues to be her angry and bitter self constantly pushing people away. Her biggest regret was at the battle of the Volturi when her clumsiness got Jacob hurt. Everyone froze not because Leah was caught in the grips of a newborn, but because when Jacob looked at her, the thought that went through his head was of him and Leah, the cliff, the Sunset…the kiss. Before anyone else could get over their shock, Jacob was already moving to help her and then getting himself hurt in the process. Later that night, nobody questioned them. Sam was short tempered whenever anybody said the name Leah and Jacob in the same sentence. The pack moved on and all was forgotten.

…Until Jacob split from the pack and became the rightful Alpha. Leah didn't give it a second thought, sure she used the excuse where her brother goes, she goes. But honestly she trusted Jake with her life and she wasn't leaving his side, even if it was to protect his stupid imprint. Except that stupid imprint was more intuitive then one would think.

4 years later…

"Nooooo!" Jacob screamed up the stairs of the Black house that was newly built on the edge of the boarder of Cullen and Quileute land.

Leah jogged down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at the mess on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked as she waived her hands at the destruction of the house.

Jacob looked up at Leah and then at the toddler laughing on top of him. The little boy pushed the bangs out of his face and looked up at Leah with the same grin that matched his fathers so very well.

"Hi mommy." The little boy waived and then fell to the ground as Jacob stood.

At that moment, Nessie walked in, "sorry I'm late, where's the little one?"

Leah pointed at the two in the destroyed living room, "mentally or physically?" she asked.

Jacob walked over, "haha, let's go before we miss it." He said and wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her body closer to his. Together they walked out the door and on their way to their much-needed alone time. Jacob walked to the cliff and sat down yanking her nearly on top of him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as they watched the sunset.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her forehead, "do you know why I love this place so much?"

Leah looked up and shook her head, "no, why?"

"Because it's where I first fell in love with you." He whispered, earning him a deep kiss.

Leah smiled and leaned back to look him in the face, she was truly blessed to have Jacob by her side. She remembers when Nessie came of age, she truly stopped aging and became a full fledge vampire, causing the imprint to break. A wolf can't imprint on a vampire, and Jacob's imprint was on the human half of Nessie that was taken over when she matured. Nessie wasn't hurt by it and realized that his true feelings were and have always been for Leah. That was when she hatched a plan to get them together. Like her dear Aunt Alice, when she gets an idea in her head, it never dislodges itself until it's carried out. Love, marriage and eventually to everyone's surprise a baby soon followed.

Jacob looked down at her tattoo and kissed it gently, "if I was the man then that I was now, that wouldn't be on your skin."

Leah gripped his face gently and pulled him up so his eyes were looking into hers, "you stood up for me that day, and that meant more to me than anything else could have. This tattoo reminds me of the moment my life changed forever, and how thankfully it has changed for the good." She whispered fiercely.

Jacob wound his arms around her and smiled as he breathed in her scent. Together the couple with matching tattoo's and silly grins watched the sunset fade into darkness and the stars light up the sky.

**Thank you to all my avid reader's. I know there has to be mistakes in here somewhere, but I'm honestly too tired to fish them all out. Hope you enjoyed my little one shot and if you did then review…don't worry it only hurts for a minute. (Insert evil laugh) okay no really review!**

**For those of you who are waiting on an update for 'I love the way you lie', I promise to get right on that, I have chapter 2 on the way, just be a little more patient with me!**

**Again, thanks for the support and truly of it wasn't for the people that review and the BlackWater writers, I think I would have gone insane. It's funny because I'm not really a twilight fan, no really, I don't even own the movies. But the Leah and Jacob story just seems like a story that was ignored and I love reading how everyone thinks it should have really ended. I hope SM reads these! Who knows she probably does and laughs, but whatever, don't hate SM because we had a better ending than you! (Insert raspberry) yeah I know I'm mature!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
